This invention relates to adaptors for securing a pipe extending through a wall, mounting bracket or the like and to tools for installing such adaptors. Conventionally, when it is desired to extend a pipe, such for water, gas or other fluid, through a wall or other barrier, a hole is first bored through the barrier to receive a pipe and one end of a pipe section or adaptor is then inserted through the hole to cross the barrier. It is frequently desirable to fix the pipe in the barrier against movement, particularly where a faucet or other device is mounted on a pipe end at one side of the barrier. This is then typically effected by use of an adaptor consisting of a pipe section which is inserted in the hole. The pipe section is then fixed by annular flanges or the like secured to the pipe at either side of the barrier, typically by threaded connections with the pipe. After the adaptor is secured, piping and/or other appropriate implements, such as a faucet, are then connected at either end of the adaptor.
This operation is inherently inefficient as it requires a number of separate operations. Additionally, to secure the pipe in this fashion it is usually necessary for the installer to move from one side of the barrier to the other to complete the operation, which is frequently inconvenient and time consuming.